1. Field of the Invention
The prsent invention relates to an electric iron used for ironing clothes.
2. Discussion of the Background
An electric iron has a heat-radiating base, which is heated by a heater. The iron is slid over the clothes while pressing the lower side of the heat-radiating base against the clothes. Generally, the heat-radiating base is formed of aluminum or its alloy, and the lower side of the base is coated with a polytetrafluoroethylene resin, so as to provide an anti-corrosive and non-stick surface.
However, if the base of an electric iron has such a coating as mentioned above, the following problem occurs. When the base is slid over clothes while being pressed against them, both the coating of the base and the clothes are charged with static electricity, due to the friction between the two. Since the static electricity causes attraction, the clothes may cling to the base of the iron, preventing smooth ironing. This problem is marked particularly when the clothes are thin.
The heat-radiating base of an electric iron is heated to 150.degree.-200.degree. C. during use. However, if a polytetrafluoroethylene resin is heated to this range of temperature, its hardness will deteriorate, as indicated by curve B in FIG. 6. Accordingly, if the coating on the heat-radiating base is formed of a polytetrafluoroethylene resin, it will wear away in a relatively short period of time, due to the friction between the coating of the base and the clothes. In addition, the clothes may become more apt to cling to the base.